This invention relates to a method for forming the threaded section of a threading tool such as a tap drill of the type having longitudinal grooves for chip disposal.
In general, threading tools of this type are produced by machining a blank to form the threaded section, and this semi-finished product is then supplied to another machine at which other conventional operational processes are then carried out, for example, to bring the throat or starting portion of the threading tool into its final form. This method of production requires various machining devices and is, therefore, costly and time-consuming.